The present invention relates generally to a method for the manufacture of large integral bodies and, in particular, to a method of manufacturing railway coach bodies.
There is shown in the British patent specification GB 1 490 575 a coach body, which is manufactured by a winding method and which comprises an inner winding layer, a stiffening framework, insulation positioned in the stiffening framework and an outer winding layer. Recesses for the reception of ventilation, heating, electrical, illumination and sanitary devices are provided between the inner and the outer winding layer. The inner winding layer, the stiffening framework, the insulation and the outer winding layer form a self-supporting coach body.
A disadvantage of the above described known method is that the coach body has regions with insufficient insulation. Furthermore, such a coach body can be damaged by the longitudinal forces which arise when the body is coupled in a train.